


And If I Fail

by janazza



Category: Outer Wilds (Video Game)
Genre: Father Figures, Fluff, Groundhog Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-12-01 23:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janazza/pseuds/janazza
Summary: Slate jumped out of his seat the same instance Cadence half screamed like their life had been cut off, abandoning his post beside the stoked fire and to his student’s sleeping bag where they gulped air like it were precious........OR how I wish I could have spent one of my loops.





	And If I Fail

Slate jumped out of his seat the same instance Cadence half screamed like their life had been cut off, abandoning his post beside the stoked fire and to his student’s sleeping bag where they gulped air like it were precious. They couldn’t catch their breath and for a second he feared the worst. 

“Hey, Hey, you’re okay, buddy.” When they finally noticed him, Slate moved an arm around their back. “C’mon, up you go,” he directed as he hoisted them into a seated position. 

They’d lost that crazed look in their eyes before their breathing calmed, dulled to something more unfocused, like they were seeing through Slate than at him. 

“Bad dream?” Slate asked. 

He waited for the newest member or Outer Wilds Venture to settle, the tension in their shoulders slipping away where Slate kept his arm to steady them. “Something like that.”

The admission left the older man somewhat relieved. Why wouldn’t they be panicking? Obviously, the impending stress of their first real launch, their exploration, finally cracked through their shell. This would happen eventually. Going from the top student with the best scores and simulation results, getting down zero gravity in just hours when it took others days that stretched into weeks. No one ever thought less of them and they themselves always grinned ear to ear and shown wonder in their eyes as Hornfels rambled on about the extent of space and all its secrets. It could mesmerize anyone, but it could also make anyone feel small. 

He had all the right to be worried and this came as no surprise. Slate’s just happy it happened when someone was around. 

“Hey, Cadence.” The young explorer looked up at him at their name. They looked at him longingly, searching for something and he understood why. He’d been his teacher, his advisor, a friend when needed, for so long it’s like he were their parent. 

But before he could use the speech he’d mentally been preparing, Cadence quickly asked in a blur, “Canweholdoffonthelaunch?”

_ Wait, what? _

“Wait, what?”

“I mean-“ they cleared their throat and asked more calmly, “Could we maybe do the launch tomorrow? Just,-- spend the day here, maybe? A last hoorah.” It came out too fast and jumbled, like they couldn’t control their tongue. 

Never in all his years had they ever postponed launch day. He wanted to argue, but Slate took a good look at his eyes and saw something. It wasn’t simple worry or nerves getting to them, but Cadence looked terrified. But more than just that, they looked longing, like they needed someone, anyone, needed him to say yes, and he couldn’t just pull away and push a cadet looking so unready into that tin can to blow themselves up. What could another day hurt?

So instead, he turned his gaze to the observatory, where his oldest friend would be waiting for Cadence to receive the launch codes with a silent apology and back to his pupil. 

“Okay, how about we go fishing?”

  
  
  


Cadence could barely breathe.

“And you should have seen his face! I’d never seen a man turn so green! And Feldspar didn’t stop laughing ‘til we landed, and that was just so he can recount the story to anyone in earshot. Esker was hot on his heels the whole time screaming all about how he’d eject him into space the next time we launched.”

Cadence sniggered into their drink only to sputter into laughter again, holding their gut and begging for air. “I can’t even think of a time he’s ever genuinely gotten angry. Are you sure we’re thinking of the same person?” They shook their head, leaning back into the rocks they settled against, their fishing poles set aside as the sun began to set. It was quiet except for the streaming water at the pond they set up camp beside. Once finally catching their breath, Cadence sighed, settling further in his makeshift seat. “I haven’t laughed like that in weeks.”

Slate rolled his eyes. “What are you talking about? I had you rolling on the floor not two days ago!”

Cadence smiled thoughtfully at the cup between their hands. “Yah, I remember that.” Slate couldn’t help but notice, while the smile was genuine, there was pain in their eyes. 

“You sure you’re alright?” It wasn’t like them to not be the cheerful, out-going, life of the party. Someone who in time could be the next Felspar in not just skills, but someone who saw beauty in everything with a wit that could get them in trouble. Everyday they reminded Slate more of his beloved friend. 

Cadence turned their attention back to their advisor. “Thank you for today. It means a lot to me.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m just glad you’re lookin’ the right shade of blue again.”

“Yah.” They checked their watch before turning their focus to the setting sun, the sky painting in oranges and pinks, and that look was back on his face, the pained smile. “I don’t think I’m the one for the job.”

That came out of left field, but still unsurprising. He guessed side tracking their thoughts for a fishing trip didn’t really solve the problem. Slate set down his own drink, leaning forward to catch the kid’s sight. “Hey don’t talk like that. There is no one else I’d rather have flying for OWV. Even when you were just a kid, I knew you had it in you. You’re smart, quick on your feet, and more importantly? You never give up.” Cadence only looked at him hazily, their mind elsewhere as he spoke. “Who spends literally all of their free time helping Esker with projects when they’re not out here fishing?”

The child was silent but shook their head. They didn’t want to hear what he had to say. Didn’t want to hear about all of their accomplishments? Fine. But Slate wasn’t gonna give up. 

“Remember when Chert got stuck in the currents and no one knew where they went?” Cadence froze, remembering that day. The whole village had been in a panic. 

“And you kept searching every nook and cranny, even when the elders told you to stop. If it wasn’t for you, no one would have found them on top of the mountain. It’s because you figured a geyser must have pushed them out if they weren’t still underground, and it was you who brought them back to the village. You.” He was so proud of them. He’d always been proud. “That’s when we realized you were the perfect fit. And now all these people are counting on you and not a single one of them thinks you’d fail, because they all saw the same thing as I did.” Slate gripped their shoulder when they looked on in shock with tears gathering in the corner of their eyes. “I have never been more sure about anything in my life.” 

Cadence look at him in awe, before turning away. “And if I fail.” They said it like a statement. 

“You would never fail. I know you, and you wouldn’t fail.”

At that, a hiccuped laugh escaped Cadence. For a moment, Slate figures they didn’t believe him, but then they turned back with watery eyes and a thoughtful smile.

Their voice was hoarse, but they didn’t stop smiling. “Thanks. For everything.” 

They looked up at the sky and with the clear blue at the edge of his vision, Slate looked, too, and what both they saw made his jaw drop.

The once pinkish sky encased itself in a neon blue and at the center a white light where the sun used to be blinded him, and it was growing. 

He knew exactly what it was, and all logic left him as pure instinctual fear filled him, but Cadence sitting beside him only smiled, openly crying and holding onto Slates arm that was still slung around his shoulders. 

This was it. 

This was the end of everythin-

  
  
  


Slate smiled at his wakening pupil, Cadence quickly rising with a stretch before picking up a marshmallow. 

“Well morning, sleepyhead. Today’s the big day for yah- hey- hey have you been crying?”

“Ah,” Cadence uttered wiping at their eyes. “Sorry, I was dreaming.”

Slate should have figured the nerves would get to him eventually. “Was it bad?”

“Hmm, actually it was really nice. I’m gonna head out.”

When they unexpectedly went towards the elevator, Slate called out, “Oi, you still need the launch codes.”

“Already have them!” they responded cheerfully. When they stepped on, they turned with their hand paused over the controls. “And Slate? Thanks for everything.” 

Slate mock saluted them, a warm smile for the newest Outer Wilds Ventures astronaut. “No problem, go get ‘em, little angler.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Things I changed: the supernova occurs at the end of a normal Timber Hearth Day. I think of the game as sped up and that the supernova is supposed to be after several game days but of course we don’t see that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
